Episode 146
Tungkulin is the one hundred forty-sixth episode of Encantadia. It aired on February 6, 2017. Summary The episode opens in Lireo, where Ybrahim tells the others of the strange lights in the skies that he can't explain, as if there is a raging battle. Meanwhile, Emre's battle against Ether continues. Emre fires an energy blast towards Ether, who uses her power to shield herself. Imaw said he cannot explain what it is, since it was also his first time to see it. Imaw prays that whatever it is, it will not affect Encantadia, now that the war has just ended; Danaya added that Pirena is still lying in state. Ybrahim pities Mira, as she and Lira have both lost their mothers. Emre finally beats Ether with his powers. Emre asked Ether again if she will submit to his demands, or wanted to battle anew. Mira complains to Pirena's corpse why she had left so soon, now that she had forgiven her, and she haven't shown her yet her love as her daughter. Mira then hugged her mother's corpse. Ether revokes her curse on Pirena, restoring her life. Mayca noticed that the strange phenomenon in the sky has stopped. Alena asked Muyak why the retres were leaving. Pirena woke up and asked if they were conducting her funeral. Danaya said they thought she was dead. Pirena said she should be dead because she fought her father, but it seems that Ether's curse did not take effect on her. Alena expressed gladness. Mira embraced Pirena, who smiled. Emre released his hold on Ether. Ether returned to her snake form. Emre made one more demand, that Ether promise not to bother the Encantados anymore. Ether promised she would do that if there would be complete harmony among Encantados, if they would turn from their crooked ways, if no one will be greedy and thirsty for power. If such things happened, she would depart completely and accept her defeat; but if any would act just as Hathoria had done, she would return again to raise herself and her kingdom. Ether told Emre to guide his Encantados accordingly so that none of them will be misguided, and bade him farewell. In Old Etheria, Cassiopea noticed that the ruins are vanishing. Emre appeared and explained to Cassiopea that Ether had left, but he knew she would return. Emre referred to Cassiopea as a diwata who is undergoing several tests to be a deity, revoking his curse on her of staying in the forest, so that she could guide the diwatas in case Ether returned. Cassiopea kissed Emre's hand. Emre teleported away. In Lireo, Lira prays to Emre to return her mother to her. In Devas, Amihan sees Lira and hears her prayer. Emre appears and tells them not to worry now that Pirena had been revived. Kahlil said they had seen it in his Mystic Mirror, and that he and Amihan are glad now that the sadness in Lireo has been diminished. Amihan thanked Emre, and asked him to allow her and Kahlil to return to Encantadia. Emre said Amihan and Kahlil are already ivtres, unlike Pirena who only died because of a curse. Emre also said that they now belong to Devas. Amihan says Lira needs her and her guidance. Emre told Amihan to trust him that it would actually be better for Lira if Amihan and Kahlil remained; it is not yet time for them to return to Encantadia. Kahlil asked if there is a time that they would return. Emre said there is, and assured them that they will be sent again to Encantadia once that time comes. When Amihan was left alone, she said to Lira's image that she is sorry for she cannot be with her, but promises that she would return to her. Back in Lireo, Aquil said he still cannot believe what happened to Pirena, but said she is lucky that she was revived. Ybrahim complained that Amihan was not allowed to return also, after having sacrificed her life. Aquil said he understood Ybrahim's sentiments, because he loved their queen. Ybrahim said that if he had known Amihan's life would be short, he would not have wasted time and told Amihan that he loved her at an earlier time. Ybrahim told Aquil not to waste time like him. Aquil said he had already confessed to Danaya, and she had already accepted his marriage proposal. Ybrahim congratulated Aquil. Pirena was looking at her hands. Danaya asked why she seemed deep in thought. Pirena said she still cannot believe that she survived a goddess's curse, and must have done something good to be rewarded so. Alena agrees, saying that if not for Pirena and Amihan, Hagorn and Hathoria would not be defeated. Cassiopea appeared in Lireo, to the wonder of Danaya and Pirena, who recounted that she was not allowed to step in Lireo. Cassiopea explained that Emre had revoked the curse on her, to prepare them against Ether's return. Alena asked how they would prepare. Cassiopea said they would start by setting things in order; she told Danaya to have Amihan's will read. Pirena wonders what the document contained. Cassiopea told Danaya that she can't keep it a secret, so she ordered Alena to summon everyone. When everyone was summoned, both Ybrahim and Aquil observed that Cassiopea was there. Cassiopea told them to pay attention to the document that is on Danaya's hands, which Amihan entrusted to her. Ybrahim asked what the document states. Danaya asked Imaw to read the will. Imaw read the Last Will of Amihan, which designated Danaya as her successor. Pirena said she thought either Lira or Mira would be chosen as the next queen. Alena said Amihan is right, because neither of the two were ready. Cassiopea agrees with Amihan's choice, for they all know that Danaya is worthy to be queen. Ybrahim asked if Danaya would accept it, reminding her that acceptance would be tantamount to accepting that she cannot have her own family, and a husband. Ybrahim advised Danaya to back out if she cannot give her whole self to Lireo. Danaya looked at Aquil. Pirena asked why Danaya was silent. Alena told Danaya that she could refuse if she has reservations. Cassiopea told Danaya that she cannot reject Amihan's will, or turn away from being a queen who will serve all, and that duty is more important than everything else. Danaya accepted her succession as new Queen of Lireo, asking herself who she is to reject the opportunity. Cassiopea said that Amihan's wish would be fulfilled. Imaw congratulated her. Cassiopea brought Danaya to the throne and Muros led the cheer for the new Queen of Lireo. Aquil left the hall. Danaya apologizes to Aquil about not telling him earlier about Amihan's will. Aquil said she should have told him about it, so he would have no expectations. Danaya apologized again, saying that she cannot turn away from such duty, having been trained to serve Lireo and Encantadia from childhood. Aquil said he understood, but there is no more reason for him to stay, since it pains him to see her now that he knows he cannot have her. Aquil also said that since there are no more enemies, she doesn't need his services anymore. Danaya asked if she can see him again. Aquil said that if the new queen needs him, she can count on him. Aquil was about to leave when Danaya held on to his hand and tells him several times that she loves him, but... Aquil continued Danaya's words for her, that she loves Lireo more. Aquil said it was admirable, but he was unfortunate, because she is more important to him than anything else. Aquil says farewell and leaves. Danaya weeps. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Pirena's hair is cut short, but this is the actual hair length of Glaiza de Castro. *Emre states that he cursed Cassiopea to remain in the forest only; this premise seemed erroneous, for it was Ether who cursed Cassiopea never to be able to leave the forest, in Episode 25. Cassiopea broke the curse by Episode 89, so she was able to go to other places, such as Etheria. References